highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta
Xenovia is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She appears in Volume 3 of the light novels alongside Irina Shidou to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs as ordered by the Church. She is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was kicked out of the Church, and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight. alongside Yuuto. Appearance Xenovia is a young woman around Issei's age with short, blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and dark yellow eyes. Her main attire is her Church battle outfit, which consists of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This outfit is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed when she became a Devil. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. Personality When Xenovia was first introduced, she was portrayed as an individual with a quiet and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She also prefers not to get involved in problems that do not concern her. While a faithful member of the Church, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Dragon such as receiving a free lunch (after Irina spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint), and wanting to not only accomplish their mission, but survive afterwards as well. After Volume 3, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they previously met. Xenovia begins to fall in love with Issei, when he expressed his opinions to Michael in order to provide convenience for her and Asia to be able pray to God without experiencing pain. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Issei due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She frequently tries to seduce Issei whenever she can because she wants to give birth to a strong baby. She also gets angry and emits a scary aura when other girls are getting closer to him. In battle, Xenovia appears to be the direct type, rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of subtlety or skill. As Xenovia was raised in the Church, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school. History She was born and brought in the headquarters of the Church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield Holy Swords would be born. Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained in the Church as the wielder of Durandal with Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Xenovia first appears in Volume 3 along with Irina under the order of the Church to retrieve the three stolen Excalibur swords. She and Irina formed a temporary alliance with Issei, Koneko, Yuuto, and Saji, in which they would retrieve the stolen Excaliburs fragments but would allow Yuuto to destroy one of them. During the fight with Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, she reveals herself to be the wielder of Durandal, and quickly turns the tide of battle by destroying the fused Excalibur and cutting down Freed. Following the battle with the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, she became a Devil under Rias after finding out that God died. In the beginning of Volume 4, Xenovia attempted to seduce Issei in hopes of giving birth to a strong child (Issei's body emitting the aura of one of the Heavenly Dragons) but was unsuccessful due to the interference of Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko. Later, she accompanies Rias and the other Occult Research Club members for the unsealing of Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, and assisted in Gasper's training (by attempting to exorcise him). During the attack by the Khaos Brigade, Xenovia was able to escape Gasper's time-stopping abilities and assisted in fighting off the Magicians sent by the group. After the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions, Issei asked Michael to allow both Asia and Xenovia to pray to God. In Volume 5, she accompanies her master and allies to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Xenovia trained is mastering the Durandal through the use of Ascalon. During Rias and Sona's Rating Game, Xenovia and Yuuto fought against Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, and Tomoe Meguri. She was defeated by Tsubaki who used her Sacred Gear to counter Xenovia's Ascalon which resulted in her elimination but she manages to hand Yuuto the Durandal before disappearing. In Volume 6, she is reunited with Irina who had come as a representative of the Angels, after she (Irina) herself became one. After helping Issei and Asia train for the three-legged race of the school festival, Xenovia attempts to "flirt" with Issei and calls for Asia to join her before they were interrupted by Irina. After Asia was kidnapped by Diodora Astaroth, the gang set off to rescue her, facing Diodora's peerage along the way. Xenovia was able to terminate his two Rooks using her Durandal and Ascalon together. After Issei defeated Diodora, Xenovia wanted to behead him right then and there for what he did to Asia but was talked out of it by Issei. When Asia was thought to be killed by Shalba Beelzebub, she broke down in grief but was relieved and cried for joy when Asia was rescued by Vali and his team. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Xenovia, along with the Occult Research Club members, defeated the Sacred Gear users and anti-monsters sent by the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade. The Occult Research Club are then asked to serve as Odin's bodyguard as they are attacked by Norse's Evil God Loki and Loki's son, Fenrir. The ORC, along with Baraqiel, Rossweisse and Saji, later teamed up with the Vali team to fight their final battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, prior to her trip to Kyoto, she sends her Durandal to the Heavens to be improved. While on the train to Kyoto, she asked Issei to lend her the Ascalon, which she uses in her first battle against the Hero Faction in Kyoto. During the second battle, she regains her Durandal which has been upgraded to the Ex-Durandal after fusing the Excalibur fragments into the Durandal, hitting a huge attack on the Hero Faction. She and Yuuto then fought against Siegfried but was easily defeated by the latter. In Volume 10, she assisted Rias in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael under Dice Figure Rule where she and Gasper fought against Ladora Buné and Misteeta Sabnock, with Misteeta sealing Xenovia's Ex-Durandal using his Sacred Gear. Despite so, they won after Gasper sacrificed himself for buying some time to undo the curse placed on the Ex-Durandal for Xenovia, who proceded to defeat the two of them in one strike. She then fought against Sairaorg alongside Yuuto and Rossweisse but was still defeated by the latter. In Volume 11, she accompanies Issei, Yuuto and Akeno to the Underworld for the Middle-Class Promotion test. The team are then attacked by Cao Cao and Georg with Cao Cao using his True Longinus to shatter her Ex-Durandal. She later teleports out of the dimension created by Georg along with Irina and Le Fay Pendragon to go to the Heavens to repair the Ex-Durandal. She returns in Volume 12 with a fully repaired and completed Ex-Durandal after gaining all seven Excalibur fragments, and assisted Irina and Akeno in facing Jeanne. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child as a hostage to prevent them to further attacking her. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Xenovia says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as does the rest of the Occult Research Club. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Xenovia is shown to be practicing on how to use the seven abilities of the Ex-Durandal after giving heed to Millicas and Kiba's advice and had gained mastery over four of its ability (Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly). During the fight against Khaos Brigade, Xenovia with the help of Sona, gained partial mastery over the remaining abilities of the Ex-Durandal. Powers & Abilities Natural Born Holy Sword wielder: Xenovia is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means like Irina. Master Swordsman: Xenovia is skilled with swords, combining her speed with Durandal's destructive powers which makes her a formidable fighter. Xenovia, however, is very weak in techniques preferring to use power in all her attacks. Enhanced Speed: Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds. She, however, is considerably slower than Yuuto due to Xenovia being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Yuuto. Praying: Xenovia is one of the two Devils that can pray to God without being affected after Issei made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. Equipments Excalibur Destruction '(破壊の聖剣 (エクスカリバー・デストラクション), ''Eksukaribā Desutorakushon): Xenovia's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Xenovia abandons the sword after she became a Devil under Rias. '''Durandal (デュランダル, Dyurandaru): Xenovia's primary weapon. An uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xenovia can also tap the Durandal's holy aura into with other swords, evident when she uses it with Issei's Ascalon. *'Ex-Durandal '(エクスデュランダル, Ekusu-Dyurandaru): The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with the Excalibur. Ex-Durandal contains all seven fragments of Excalibur, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal and Excalibur, but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the seven Excalibur Fragments in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Xenovia, however, currently only has full mastery over Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly, and partial mastery over Ruler, Blessing, and Nightmare. Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron): Issei's weapon, Xenovia borrows the sword occasionally in order to tap the Durandal's aura into the Ascalon. After gaining the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia no longer borrows the sword from Issei. Quotes *"I will bring judgment upon you with my own hands. In the name of God." (Season 2 New) Trivia *Xenovia's body measurements are B87-W58-H88 cm. (B34-W23-H35 in.) and her height is 166 cm. (5 feet 5 inches), and her weight is 56 kg. (123 lbs.), as stated in the visual book with her data. *Xenovia's birthday is February 14, better known as Valentine's Day. *Xenovia has stated she wishes to join Issei's Peerage when he becomes a High-Class Devil. *Xenovia's nationality is revealed to be Italian, as seen in the [http://forums.animesuki.com/group.php?do=picture&groupid=765&pictureid=47214 High School DxD Girls Collection] featured in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. Thus making her the second Italian character alongside Asia. *Xenovia is extremely fearful of her swordmaster, Griselda Quarta. *Xenovia doesn't wear any undergarments when wearing her battle suit. *In the "MY FIRST ERRAND" short story she was described as an idiotic looking sister who looks like she has brute strength by Ophis. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Issei's Harem Category:Hyoudou Residence